Three Little Pigs & A Big Bad Wolf
by Sara1893
Summary: They grew up listening to the fairy tale but who knows that in their life, there is such thing as a Big Bad Wolf. The big bad wolf was consumed with jealousy so he huffed and puffed the small family until it crumbled to the ground. Now the last piglet need to pick up what left off the small family.
1. Oswald & His Baby Sister

Oswald

_His baby sister_

* * *

His sister was just twenty when she told him that she's getting married. At first he thought it was just one of her practical jokes when she showed him her wedding dress and handed him the invitation card.

He was slightly surprised to know the groom was Levi, a man that he knows since he was a child. Knowing Levi and how he will not collaborate with his sister in this elaborate joke – at least not to this far – he knew that his sister was serious. That night he went to visit his sister, hoping that she would clear his confusion away. The only answer that he got from her was a sweet smile, a rare thing coming from her.

Smiling she asked him to be the one to give her away.

And without a word of protest, he agreed, deciding that it will be the best course to follow her whims.

She, he decided, looked elegant and refined in her white wedding dress. He walked her down the aisle, gave his sister a small smile when she tip toe and kissed him on his left cheek, never mind that her lipstick smeared his cheek. For a reason he cannot comprehend, the silent after the words 'until death do us part' that she uttered heave his heartstring.

A year after his sister wedding, she gave birth to twin. She named the girls Alyss for the older twin and Alice for the younger one. She was beaming when she asked him to be the girls' godfather. Looking at his sister's happy face as she cradled the girls close, one in each arm, he knew that she's happy at that moment.

He remembered how Lacie and Levi gushed over the girls the next time he went to visit them. The girls were just learning on how to walk and were wobbly walking towards their parents. Both of them resembled Lacie greatly though Alyss has her father white hair and lavender eyes. Alice's eyes however, surprised him. Instead of inheriting her mother's red eyes, her eyes are violet like his.

From that day onwards, he made it a habit to come and visit them every weekend. He watched the girls grew up, observed the way the twin interacts with each other. His sister looked as if she is about to burst with happiness every time the girls went to hug her for no reason whatsoever. His brother-in-law's smile never left his face. Though it is not rare for him, the smile that he wore around his daughter held real warmth. The sounds of children squealing laughter when their father tickled them brighten the whole house.

So when her sister came to him asking him to take care of the twin for the weekend as she was planning to go on a holiday with her husband, he agreed without a second thought. Having the girls with him will definitely brighten his weekend. He watched with a smile as Alyss and Alice hugged their parents, receiving a kiss on their forehead by their father.

That was yesterday.

And today, he received a phone call that shattered this small family happiness. Hanging up the phone, he could only stared at the girls who are now playing with each other, wondering why this horrible thing could happened to his sister's daughters.

Lacie and Levi are not coming back from their holiday it seems.

They were both murdered. Murdered by someone that they both know no less. And it all took a single bullet to pierce through his brother-in-law's heart then to his sister's left lung.

Ridden with his own grief, he threw his cell phone, watching with satisfaction as it broke to tiny pieces before he yelled out his frustration. He was about to run to his bedroom for his handgun to seek for his own brand of justice when two pair of small hand gripped his.

"What's wrong Uncle Oswald?" Alice asked him, her violet eyes wide.

Alyss's lavender eyes however filled with fear. "Did something happen to mummy and daddy?"

Getting down on his knees, he hugged both girls close, breaking the news gently to them. Accepting the fact that their parents are not coming back was hard for the five years old girls. Alyss's cloudy eyes were worrying compared to Alice non stopping tears.

He tucked in both of them in the same bed that night due to Alice refusal to sleep on different bed from her sister. It was late at night and he was laying on the bed when the feet of his bed dipped low from a sudden weight. Two small bodies scoot closer to him, making their way towards him from under his bedspread.

"Would you sing for us Uncle Oswald?" was Alyss's first sentence that she uttered after learning the news of her parents death.

"What song?"

Alice wiped her tears that already made its way down her cheeks from her now swollen eyes, "The song that you wrote for mummy"

He gathered both of them in his arms, settling them on his lap. His deep baritone voice seems to echo in the silent bedroom as he sang for them his sister's lullaby. Nearing the end of the song, Alyss's shoulder shook from her silent tears.

"I want mummy back. Daddy promised that they will come back if we behave. Why is daddy breaking his promise?"

Not knowing what to do, he patted the girl's head, "He tried to kept his promise Alyss, it just that someone made him and mummy break their promise."

"Why?" Alice asked him, steadfast.

"I'm not sure Alice."

"Will you ask that person why he made mummy and daddy break their promise Uncle Oswald?" Asked Alice again.

"Yes, once the police finished asking him"

Alyss who before this never showed any fondness towards him gripped his hand with both of hers. "You will come back to us would you Uncle Oswald? Please promise us you would."

"I'll do my best"

With that, he tucked in both Alyss and Alice back to their bed. Tomorrow, after all, will be a long day. Tomorrow is the day where they will bury the dead. The day when the last piglet needs to clean up the mess left by the big bad wolf.


	2. Jack & The Only Woman That He Ever Love

Jack

_The Only Woman That He Ever Love_

* * *

Lacie Baskerville was his senior by one year. The first time he met her, he need to admit that his earliest impression on her was that she's a beautiful woman. Her expression that she wore that moment was annoyance as she kept on glancing at the clock tower on the university ground. Meting his eyes, she gave him a small smile before striking up a polite conversation with him.

He knew that she was just killing her time as she wait for a person who obviously importance to her but at that moment, he pushed the thought aside, preferring to think otherwise. He pretended not to notice her wedding ring, the diamond annoyingly glittered in the sunset beam, reminding him that she's a married woman.

He heard the fuss few months back, back when he was a second year undergraduate. Miss Lacie was popular with the students at the university for several reasons. The first reason was because of her rare red eyes and the second was her sweet voice. After her performance during the university open day, she can be considered as a celebrity there. Therefore her nuptial with a man older than her by thirteen years was a huge sensation.

His short time with her came to an abrupt end when a man hugged Lacie from behind, his hand wrapped around her shoulder almost possessively.

_"My, my Lacie, I was late for ten minutes, men already flocking around you like bees to honey."_ was all he said.

Jack watched with fascination as Lacie's face brightens with a sweet smile before she quickly concealed it with a sharp slapped on the hand around her shoulder though she made no move to remove the hand. She said her goodbye, before she walked away from him, leaving him to stare on her back profile.

Maybe that was when he started his obsession with her. Her bright dazzling smile that she showed only to that man made him jealous. And jealousy consumed him dark and fast. He started to researched on that man arriving to the facts that his name is Levi Baskerville, former Glen Baskerville Company's president. Other than the facts that he got from the internet and newspaper, he knew almost next to nothing about Lacie's husband. There was no loophole, no skeleton in his closet, nothing that could make Lacie hate her husband.

His obsession and jealousy reached a new height altogether when he heard that she was pregnant and because of that, she was going to continue her classes from home. He was lost, nearly losing his mind the last five years, searching for her, looking for the clues of her whereabouts.

Just a glimpse he promised himself.

His wish came true when he bumped into her as she was shopping for the glossary. She looked exactly as he remembered her. From there he learned that she was going for a holiday. And before he knew it, he started packing his bag, decided that he was going to followed her. Maybe this time he can make her realize how much he loves her. Perhaps she will leave her husband for him.

He was overjoyed when he saw her that night sitting on one of the benches in front of the chalet, looking at the sea. There, he confessed his love only to be rejected by her politely. The last thing he remembered was that fiend coming to stood in front of Lacie, obstructing his view on her beautiful face before the hell break lose.

The loud bang and the sound of Lacie gasping for her breath made him realized of what he had done.

"Yesterday was their burial." He repeated after the stern man almost childishly, losing his ability to think. He never meant to kill her. Never her, just that man. That man who taunted him with his possessive hold on Lacie. His lovely Lacie.

Now, staring at Lacie's older brother who sat in front of him, his violet eyes hard and unyielding, he knew that he will never forgive him.

Oswald as he introduced himself hand him a picture of Lacie smiling as she hugged her daughters close. With that he excused himself; his last words to him were "I don't know how deep your love was for my sister. The only thing that I know is that you are the one who took the girls' mother and father from them. You are the one who made Lacie's daughter lost their parents."

And he was left sitting there; staring at Lacie's smiling face in the photograph wondering what he had done.

And the big bad wolf was left there, feeling sorry that he can never see his beloved smile again.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I know that the big bad wolf who turned out to be Jack Vessalius would bring rage from the readers. For that, I'm sorry.

Well truthfully, I don't hate him. It just that, when Oswald said - '_Why does this man make my skin crawl?'_ it just rang off the alarm bell in me.

Then I began to study Jack's character and I realized how far he would go for Lacie. He didn't feel sorry that he cause the tragedy, instead he felt regret that he could not bring the world for Lacie. Well that and some other things shows me how obsessive he was when it come to Lacie. Love drove him to the point near insanity. That somehow made me pitied his character. And no, I could never hate him.

Of course, Lacie and Levi are no saints themselves. Levi especially. He taunted Jack by giving the secret passage to Baskerville Mansion, leading him to develop a deeper obsession towards Lacie. Naturally, Lacie true to her indecisive nature only make it worst.

In the end, I guess none of the character can be accounted for the way things happened. They all react when a situation was presented to them in their very own way and in the end create an endless ripple of their own.

Nonetheless, thank you for reading my rambling here. You can just skipped reading this part but yet, you made it this far, so thank you for reading this. The time you made to read this greatly humble me :)


	3. Lacie & Levi,History & Taking the Future

Lacie & Levi

_History & Taking The Future_

* * *

Lacie was a fickle girl. So it was a shock for him when he found her diary. He could only smile as he ran his hand on the leather bound book before he put it in a box stack with Lacie's and Levi's belonging. Something small for the girls to remember their parents by. Although he planned to keep the house instead of selling it, he thought it would be better if he bring something for the girls. Something that their parents use every day so they will not miss them badly.

He rearranged Lacie's hairbrush, hair accessories, perfume, jewelry and music box neatly being extra careful with her perfume. He smiled when he noticed that Levi's belonging excided Lacie's by far more. His perfume, CDs of recorded family video, violin, camera, photo albums, daily planner and his favorite scarf – Oswald remembered how he strongly insisted that Lacie knitted it for him.

A soft chuckled escaped from his lips when he recalled how Lacie showed him the scarf, beaming before she cut off the label, saying that she's going to tell Levi that she knitted that scarf. Slowly the smile faded off leaving him frowning. What should he do now? He can never be as motherly or as affectionate as Lacie and Levi used to be. Even if he could, nothing is going to replace the void in the girls' heart after their parents' death.

He stared at the empty living room, all of the furniture covered. The stillness of the house is foreboding, as if it's taunting him about the death of his love ones snatched by the big bad wolf. With a sigh, he closed the front door, locking it. Perhaps he will come again next year with the girls.

* * *

It was late at night when he goes through Levi's and Lacie's belonging. He kept Levi's CDs on the rack beside the TV, his violin and photo albums in the study. Levi's scarf, Lacie's hairbrush, accessories, jewelry and music box were all claimed by Alyss and Alice the moment he presented the items to them. They asked him to keep the perfumes for them. The only things left in the box were the camera, Lacie's diary and Levi's daily planner book.

Laying down on his bed, he goes through the picture inside the camera, deciding that he's going to develop it when he got the time. He then reached for Levi's daily planner.

Levi's daily planner was a mess; words crossed here and there, few whole pages were tore, doodles of unidentified creatures were scrappily drawn on top of the written words. Though the planner was a mess, he noticed that there are a lot of doctor appointment reminders here and there, almost every week he will have at least one. On the last page, two pictures were taped. The first one is a picture of Lacie sleeping in her modest lavender nightdress while the second is a picture of his new born daughters in their mother arms.

He closed the planer, stashed it in a drawer under his bed with the other important things belong to him. For the next few minutes, all he could do was to stare at Lacie's diary, wondering what he would find inside it. With shaking hand, he reached for the diary.

The first entry of the diary was a large doodle of a rabbit. Looking at the doodle, he smiled. Turning to the next page, he found that the entry was about him.

_Nii-sama came to me tonight as I expected. He must be surprised that I'm marrying Levi. I'm not sure what to say to Nii-sama about my decision. What I know is that I care for Levi and him, for me. I won't go as far as to say that I love him but I know that I'll be happy with him. He wants to have a family that he can call his own and I want children. I guess this will work as I know him almost all of my life and he knows what to expect from me. He won't tie me down and he's not that unattractive either. _

The next few pages were all doodles before pictures of her wedding day glued on pages with annotations here and there. He could only smile when he saw a picture of him doodled on, complete with moustache. He turned to the next page dated 17th January a few months lap after her last entry.

_I did told Levi that we are going to have twin, but he didn't believe me. I guess this ultrasound picture will be proof enough to him. Hehehe, I'm so happy. Perhaps it should be a surprise for Nii-sama too! Levi said he wanted girls but I think he would be happy even if these children turn out to be boys. _

_I think I already care for these children of mine and I'm going to continue my lecture from home. I need to get ready to welcome the twin. Tomorrow, I'll make sure that Levi clean up the room beside ours. I can't wait to meet them. _

_Anyhow, Levi was acting strange especially when it came to Jack. He said it was nothing but somehow I could understand him. Jack is a strange man indeed. Perhaps it's what made him uneasy with Jack. Nevertheless, it is not a cause of concern and it didn't justify the sarcasm that Levi showered on that poor man. He's just lonely. _

True to Lacie's fickle nature, her next entry was four years after that. This time the entry was blotched with tears that made the pen ink bleed, the sentences blurry and it seems that she wrote it with shaking hand making it hard to read the words.

The first two line was badly distorted that he have can't read even a single word. All he could make out were _Levi – don't want to lose – I care for him _followed by other sentences.

At that, he closed Lacie's diary. He can't continue reading because he knew after that entry, he will be stepping into his sister heart, her deepest feeling and secret. With heavy heart he kept the diary with the planner. The sound of papers rustling when he moves stopped him. On his lap is a piece of paper, torn undoubtedly from Levi's planer and an ultrasound photo.

It must have fallen from Lacie's diary.

On the paper, messy with words crossed all over the places were five simple words, written with Levi's elegant handwriting.

_I care for you too._

That piece of paper clearly held fond memories to his sister if not she would probably threw it away long ago. Looking at the ultrasound photo, he noticed something. The date printed on the picture was recent and in the picture was not the picture of the twin. It was a picture of a fetus. A three months old fetus. He flipped the picture. What written behind stopped his breath.

_A son this time :)_

At that, the tears that he kept in him since he learned the news trailed down his cheeks.

When the wolf huffed and puffed the little family, he though he lost just two, who knows that he lost three. Now the last piglet was left staring at the crumbled of the straw and sticks house.

A strangled sob escape from his lips before he quickly wiped the tears away.

"Uncle Oswald?" two voices called him from over the door to his room.

He quickly stood, barefoot, he open the door. Looking down, he saw Alyss and Alice in their matching night dress.

"Can we sleep here tonight too?" Alice asked him as she made a beeline towards his bed with Alyss toddling behind her. Without waiting for his answer, she get in the bed, making some room for Alyss.

Alyss patted the empty space in the middle of the bed that they left for him almost demandingly. "You should sleep now Uncle Oswald. If not you will be late for work tomorrow. Mummy always made daddy sleep before eleven. Now it's already twelve Uncle Oswald." Alyss told him sagely, never mind that they are the one who should be at their own bed at nine.

He gave a small smile as he gets in the bed.

"Don't cry Uncle Oswald. We still have each other. Daddy always said that when you cry so much the eyes that contain tears will wilt since it no longer have water in it. And 'pop' it will come out of it sockets'" Alice consoled him, as she patted the still damp cheeks of his with the small hand of hers.

At that, the small curved on his face widen turning to a wide grin. "What did mummy said then?"

"She said we should listen to what daddy said and do our own research after that. She said not to take in everything just like that. But since neither one of us want our eyes to 'pop' out, we never try it" Alyss answered him excitedly as she nodded her head agreeing with what she just said.

Unlike the last piglet who only left with the crumbled of the straw and sticks house, he still has his nieces. And suddenly the last piglet knows that he's not that alone anymore.

* * *

- Fin -


End file.
